


Kissing In the Rain

by bottledyarn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottledyarn/pseuds/bottledyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Louis kiss in the rain after a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing In the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Originally by request on Tumblr

Louis laughed, pulling Zayn by the hand through the pouring rain. They’d walked out of the dim coffee shop only moments before, and yet their clothes were soaked, clinging to their bodies. They didn’t mind how uncomfortable it was, though- they were too comfortable with each other to notice anything else around them.

Louis spun and danced, spinning Zayn around him in loose circles. The street was empty save for a couple under an umbrella, who stared at the two as they walked briskly by. 

They stepped through a puddle, splashing water into their shoes. Normally they would catch a cab, but there were none, and they were having too much fun anyway. The cobblestone streets were slightly slippery with water, and Louis almost fell as they started running.

Zayn started laughing, tugging Louis behind him, trying to keep him from falling. They ended up under a bright streetlamp, taking in each other’s dripping wet hair. Louis had a tangle of hair sticking to one side, the pointed end dripping over his ear. His face was covered in little droplets of water that ran down his face in rivulets. Zayn’s hair had matted down over his forehead, the wet ends almost reaching his dark eyes. 

Louis smiled and kissed Zayn under the streetlamp, wondering in the back of his mind if there were people inside the building they stood in front of, watching them. He didn’t really care. 

Their wet clothes clung together and started feeling warm between them, the heat of their bodies bringing the collected rain to a higher temperature. Zayn’s lips were cold and slightly wet, but through the taste of rain, Louis could still feel his warmth and particular taste.

Louis almost fell again when Zayn pushed closer, stumbling back into the streetlamp. 

The front light of the building they were standing in front of flashed its lights a few times, and Louis broke off the kiss and saluted towards the building, grabbing Zayn’s hand and running off into the darkened night, disappearing through the sheets of rain.


End file.
